London meets Cardiff
by Tardispals
Summary: Madame Vastra needs help and Torchwood springs to mind.
1. Chapter 1

London was under the fearful grip of a new type of weapon. A weapon not from outer space (Madame Vastra ruled that out just a few days ago) but from the polluted London air. The weapon could easily be extracted from the air as a toxic gas, completely transparent to the naked eye. To breathe in this gas would lead to all senses becoming blocked followed by paralysation. This wasn't enough to kill because the gas could not be extracted in huge quantities. However, someone is extracting the gas and using it to keep people from escaping brain surgery.

Jenny do you think I have made a wise decision?" Vastra asked with a worried expression painted across her scales. Jenny stood beside Vastra and grinned. "I told you! Sending Strax undercover in that place was the worst idea in the world!"

"Yes but... He isn't officially undercover is he. Also, he is technically a nurse with a vast amount of experience." Vastra defended her decision. Jenny rolled her eyes. "Experience in outer space nursing does not make Strax a brain surgeon." In the distance there was a huge explosion. Jenny trembled from the after shock. "That can't of been one of Strax's grenades could it?" Vastra questioned. Jenny shook her head indicating no. The pair looked at each other. For the first time they were properly worried for their Sontaran friend. Not knowing exactly what to do they both bolted for the blazing fire and wreckage. "What if Strax was still in there?" Jenny squeaked as she ran along side her wife. Vastra didn't reply she knew that she needed help and one name came to mind, Torchwood.


	2. Chapter 2

10:45pm, 2006, Torchwood hub, Cardiff branch.

Jack looked at his watch as he grabbed his trench coat. "I'm going out to get some food." Jack shouted to Gwen.

"Jack wait!"Gwen whispered as she grabbed a nearby hand gun. "I think someone has broken in."

"That's impossible." Jack smiled. "Probably just the wind coming in from the tower."

Gwen nodded as she put the hand gun down on her desk. Jack proceeded towards the door. That very second there was a glass shattering sound coming from Lanto's area. Gwen grabbed the hand gun once more and looked at Jack who was already armed and ready. "C'mon, let's see who it is." He whispered to Gwen.

Lanto's area was cold from the wind outside. The window had been smashed from the outside. Jack pointed his torch to the glass shards on the floor. Gwen looked around. "Nothing has been stolen apart from Lanto's coffee machine." Jack pointed out.

"Lanto is going to be pissed." Gwen laughed. All Lanto's paper work had been blown off the desk by the wind coming in from the smashed window. Jack picked up an old brown envelope which lay on Lanto's desk. It was entitled: Captain Jack Harkness, open when alone. How does Madame Vastra do it? Jack thought to himself.

Around twenty minutes later Gwen left to go home. The Torchwood hub was strangely quiet at this late hour. There wasn't a weevil or pterodactyl to be heard. "Myfanwy?" Jack shouted to see if the pterodactyl was around. Silence replied and Jack knew he was ready to open the letter knowing he was safe in his surroundings when he was rendered unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

The feel of the paper was smooth despite it's age as Jack peeled off the red wax. He stood still. Holding the letter to his chest, waiting for it's effect. Nothing. "Well that's rubbish." Jack sighed as he looked down to read the letter. He grew confused as the words were all blurred.

"Hello Captain Jack Harkness. Would you care for some tea?" Vastra greeted as Jenny held out a china cup on a saucer. Jack felt his forehead. This is unreal he thought. He looked to his left and took the tea from Jenny. "You are probably wondering as to why we have summoned you." Vastra stated to the confused looking Captain.

"Ah not at all. I have read your file Madame Vastra, quite the detective you are and I love the conference call but I didn't think it would play with my head this much. Jack groaned.

"It takes a while to get used to. Trust me it's easier waking up than falling asleep. Jenny tried to reassure Jack.

"I need some help on a brain surgeon who has control of poisonous natural gas." Vastra started to explain her case but was interrupted by Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" Jack beamed towards a startled looking Jenny. There was an awkward silence. Shortly disrupted by the cracking handle on Vastra's china cup. "Perhaps you could tell us how polluted the air is in London from your time, 2006?." Jenny softened the situation.

"The air in London is far from perfect but it's liveable and no aliens would want to breath it. I'm actually quite familiar with this old case... Well the case you are currently working on. All it needs is a purifier which would expose all the bad unnatural partials which cannot live in our atmosphere unprotected." Jack recited the case notes from memory.

"How do you know all this?" Vastra asked.

"It's in the case notes. All you need is the rare blue gas found deep inside dartmoor caves. It's terribly neutral." Jack explained to the confused reptile.

"Which case notes do you refer to?" Vastra questioned Jack.

"Your case notes." Jack smiled knowing the extent to Vastra's shock. He looked around his surroundings, avoiding Jenny for his own good. "I like the new desktop." Jack commented while looking up at the green dragon. "Very Chinese."

"Thank you." Jenny smiled. "Madame Vastra thought of it herself."

The room started to go a darker green through Jack's eyes. "How long does this last for?"

"Good bye Captain Jack Harkness and thank you for your help." Vastra said to the fading Captain.

Vastra took Jenny's warm hand and kissed her. "I think we should go as well."

"I agree, I don't think that cup can take much more."


End file.
